


Downfall

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [2]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Minor Character Death, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: 1930's Mina takes on the task of mentoring and teaching a Brimstone Society Agent. [BloodRayneLXG Crossover] [One-shot] [Complete]





	Downfall

**Title:** Downfall  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandoms:** BloodRayne/LXG  
 **Characters:** Rayne and Mina  
 **Rating:** [16+] Mature Audience  
 **Challenge:** [](http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/profile)**stagesoflove** Round 3: #1 Pride  
 **Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. The movie LXG is the property of 20th Century Fox.  
 **Word Count:** 500   
**Warnings:** Violence and mild profanity.  
  
  
The evil laughter of her opponent filled the air. She glared as he summoned his ghouls to slow her down. Determined to keep fighting, Rayne tapped into her supernatural speed and began to hack her enemies to pieces. The ghouls could not match her speed or strength as she impaled, mutilated and fed upon several of them in record time. Utilizing the distraction his ghouls provided her opponent took the advantage by driving his dagger into her back scarcely missing her heart.  
  
"Not so cocky now, _are you bitch_?"  
  
Panting heavily her only response was laughter. Growing angry over her insolence, he twisted the dagger causing her to gasp slightly. "What's so fucking funny _dhampir_?"  
  
"You thinking that I'm alone." She continued laughing as a swarm of bats descended knocking him off his feet. Rayne slowly stood up, pulling the dagger out of her back.  
  
"Why would a vampire help _you_?" he asked, his eyes glowing red. "You kill your own kind to aid mortals!" he added jumping to his feet.  
  
"No, I take out the trash. Maybe she and I have that in common." Rayne said through gritted fangs.  
  
"Or perhaps I despise filth." Another voice whispered seconds before a silver stake rammed through his heart.  
  
Rayne began laughing while watching her opponent sink to the ground dying. He looked toward the one who dealt the fatal blow. "Madame Mina…I should have known." He wheezed before Rayne relieved him of his head.  
  
"You Ms. Rayne are sloppy. Keep it up and you won't last long." Mina reprimanded.  
  
"I know what I'm doing. He just got lucky."  
  
"If he had gotten any luckier you would be dead! Do you want to end up like Mynce?"  
  
Rayne grimaced at the name of her former mentor. It had only been a couple of years since Mynce had been killed in Louisiana. Mina sensing Rayne's tension grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact.  
  
"If you want to exact your revenge you can't lose sight of your goal. You mustn't let your vanity blind you to your surroundings. If you want to survive you must be more perceptive."  
  
"Really, how perceptive were you when Dorian Gray seduced you? Or when Dracula decided to ravish you?" Rayne sneered.  
  
Mina increased her grip on Rayne's chin. "Tread lightly girl, do not speak of things you know nothing about." Mina emphasized before pushing Rayne away. "You're still young and think you have all the answers. That attitude of yours will be your downfall. No matter what you think, you are not invincible. No one is…"  
  
"Just save it, I don't need any lectures! I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own."  
  
"You silly little girl, you just don't get it. This is not a game. Revenge is not something that can be taken with ease. Do you think Kagan will just willingly offer himself up to you?"  
  
"That fucker _is_ going to die by my hands!"  
  
"That my dear remains to be seen."


End file.
